


Edible Meeting

by Ahrima



Category: Hello Charlotte (Video Game), 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea
Genre: Hard vore, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-21 07:45:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14280282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahrima/pseuds/Ahrima
Summary: Wow, I sure love Hello Charlotte and Wadanohara & The Great Blue Sea! Sure wish there was some sort of horrifying crossover. Sure wish it included vore. Oh man, look at that! This is one! Wow, I'm sure the two fandoms will absolutely love me for this.--Sal and Charles meet and they eat each other.





	1. Chapter 1

Charles Eyler pushed his chair closer to the computer and sighed. That day was horrible, although horrible was the usual. He needed to relax, and the only way was to waste his time online. He pulled a chat with C up, but sadly C was offline. Charles sighed once more. The other person he usually talked to, his "girlfriend", was also online, but he was in no emotional state to talk to her. She could be an annoyance sometimes.

The young man, having no other options, pulled up a writing application and began to write. He wanted to drown out his fears, his sorrows, his fate into the sea of words. Every letter his fingers pushed on the keyboard, he hoped to forget everything, even if it was only for a little while. As he wrote, Charles felt his eyelids growing heavy. He pondered if this was simply the pills' effect, and continued writing his fan fiction chapter. The more he typed, the more his eyes felt like closing. Charles suddenly stood up, anxious that he might keel over. It did not help his fear when he thought about what Scarlett might say as he stood there, unable to keep his eyes from closing. 

Finally, Charles fell to the ground. He had blacked out. 

...

....

.....

Water.

All over.

Water was overflowing, into his mouth, into his nose, into his ears, forcing itself under his eyelids. Charles Eyler was drowning.

Someone, or something, tugged on Charles' black sweater-vest-thing. It dragged him rather forcefully in a direction. Suddenly, Charles Eyler felt fresh air on his face. He choked out water, feeling the ground beneath his body. He opened his eyes, only to see that he was on an unfamiliar island. This was not his room at all.

"Hey, are you okay?" a voice said in a worried tone.

Charles looked for the owner of the voice, and panicked when he saw who it was. It was a white man in a white tuxedo with strange fish features: a fin on his head and a shark tail. Charles sat there astounded, unable to reply or move.

"Are you okay?" The strange white man repeated, walking closer.

Charles nodded, his breathing quickening. 

The strange white man curled his lips into a smile, repeating again: "Are you okay?"

Finally, unable to take the same question again and again, Charles took a breath and said "Yes. Who are you?"

The stranger cocked his head to a side, "I'm called Sal. And who might you be?" 

"I'm Charles." Charles took another breath, feeling calmer as he spoke to the strange white man, Sal.

Sal stared at Charles, his red eyes penetrating the other, as if he were studying an insect. "You're not from here, are you?" He said.

Charles slowly nodded his head, "I am not." For some reason, Charles could not help but feel small in comparison to Sal.

Sal walked closer to Charles, until he was close enough to bend down and be face-to-face with Charles. Charles gulped as Sal was close to him. There was something extremely unnerving about those luscious red eyes. Sal continued to stare into Charles' eyes, and Charles stared back. Their breath was in sync.

Out of the blue, Sal said "do you want to be eaten?"

This question startled Charles so much that he blinked, and the spell of the beautiful red eyes was gone. He pulled himself away from the white man. 

Sal frowned when the other pulled away, rejected. 

"I take that as a no?" he said, placing his hands onto his own knee. "Are you sure?"

Charles frowned as well. Sure, this might be some twisted dream, or at worse a hallucination brought on by death, but he did not want to be eaten right now. He nodded his head, and said "I am sure."

The white man sighed. Charles felt slightly bad for denying the offer to be eaten. He felt like he had to explain why, or at least come up with some random reason, as to soften the rejection.

"U-um," Charles stammered, "I only wish not to because it would hurt... a lot." 

"Oh, it doesn't have to hurt." Sal quickly replied.

That sudden retort caught Charles off guard. "Really...?" Charles asked, "How, exactly...?" The young man was beginning to be a bit interested.

"Oh yes," Sal puffed up his chest, as if proud, "you see, I can swallow you whole, and it doesn't have to hurt a bit." 

"But, how? Your body doesn't look very..." Charles' voice strayed, as he examined Sal's body. It was thin, and his face looked too human to actually fit and swallow Charles whole. 

"Tsk tsk," Sal wiggled his finger, as if Charles had said something very silly. "I have another form." 

After Sal finished speaking, he suddenly poofed into an oversized white dol-- shark. In fact, he was a salmon shark. "Do you understand now?" Sal sung out to Charles.

Charles Eyler was taken aback at this new form, and slowly realized he had no choice but to get into that shark's maw. He had run out of excuses not to, and besides, it was a very curious thing to do-- to be eaten without pain. Charles admitted, he found the act of consuming another to be interesting, although he was never offer such an opportunity until now.

The salmon shark opened his mouth wide as Charles got up and slowly walked closer and closer to the shark, hypnotized by the wide maw with its many salmon shark teeth. He wondered how Sal was planning to painlessly eat Charles without causing pain from those sharp teeth. Charles bent down when he was face-to-face with the shark, and crawled into the salmon shark's mouth. Darkness enveloped over him, for Sal's mouth had closed. Charles could feel the large tongue swathe him. It was forcing him to the back of the throat. He was pushed more and more by the tongue, the tightness of the throat was almost uncomfortable, making Charles squirm. However, Charles could barely move. Finally, he was out of the throat, with a large "gulp" from the shark.

Inside, the stomach was less tight than the throat, yet still small. Charles could barely move still, but he felt comfortable, lying in the dark. He could hear Sal sigh a sigh of relief. Charles too felt relieved-- somehow, the little dark world he found himself in felt nice. He would have liked to stay there forever. Soon, however, Charles began to feel hungry himself. There was nothing to eat in the stomach, and no matter how much he attempted to squirm, he could not get out. A dreadful thought came into Charles head as he laid there, hungry and unable to exit for food. He could eat the insides of the salmon shark. Surely, Sal would not mind. After all, he was the one who wanted to eat Charles, so why could not Charles do the same to Sal?

Sal felt a sudden jolt of pain coming from his stomach. It was a gnawing feeling, like as if something was eating away at his insides.

"H-hey?" Sal called out, hoping to be heard by Charles, "What are you doing down there?"

No reply. Sal tried to call out again, but he was interrupted by his own yowling. The salmon shark realized that Charles was eating him from the inside. He could feel as the young man bit into his gut, pulling strands of flesh out. The teeth felt hard yet smooth, much unlike shark teeth which were sharp. The pain was outstanding. Who knew the little man had such vicious strength? The salmon shark, out of instinct, tried to stop Charles but squirming and rolling, but this worked to little avail. Once Sal tired of rolling, Charles went back to eating and tearing away the flesh inside.

Sal gave up on fighting the consuming, and instead laid there, giving out small murmurs of pain once in a while. He could feel his bones beginning to be chewed on through tingling pain. The gnawing did not stop at the bones, and continued itself, until Sal could feel digging at his skin. The pain was beautiful and unbearable to the shark. Finally, Sal emitted a loud shriek. Charles had eaten a hole out of Sal, pushing himself out of the body while chewing on its remnants. 

Charles struggled to his feet, staring at Sal. He was still eating some flesh. Sal, on the other hand, was laughing to himself, his face scrunched up, and eyes strained from pain.

"N-nice, eh?" Sal stammered. 

Charles shrugged, "It was alright."

It was fun for the both of them, though Charles would not admit to having fun. He turned around, walking into the distance and unsure if he would end up at home again or if he would be stuck in this strange world. Sal would have accompanied the foreigner, but he had blacked out from the blood loss.


	2. Sal and Charles eat some ketchup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It happens sometimes!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

"Hey sweetie, do you know where you put the ketchup?" Charles Eyler called, searching through the fridge of the one-bedroom apartment.

"What do you mean?" answered Sal, the handsomely-dressed albino salmon shark, coming out of the hallway and into the kitchen.

Sal and Charles had been living with each other for almost a month-- just right after their encounter with each other. For you see, after they had parted ways from their fated moment, both had accidentally blacked out. Sal from blood loss, and Charles from tripping and hitting his head on a rock. When they both awoke, they had both somehow came to the amnesiac conclusion that they were in love. And so, with this shared delusion, they had bought an apartment somehow and lived every moment of their lives together.

"The ketchup is missing." Charles, crossing his arms, stared at Sal as the salmon shark entered. It was true, the fridge was completely empty of ketchup.

Sal yawned and shrugged. "Well, I guess we have to go to the store to buy some more."

Charles cracked a smile, "Good, then it's a date!"

"Hmm, is it?" Sal replied, not registering what was said. He had awoken from a fever dream about sea witches and bloodied seas, and he was still sleepy from it.

The human wrapped his hands around Sal's arm, tugging him to go with an excited smile. Sal returned the smile, finally snapping out of his sleepy daze.

"Oh, alright." the salmon shark finally said, allowing Charles to tug him out of the apartment. They started walking down the empty streets, the light breeze and gentle sun softly touching the couple.

"It's a lovely day," Sal commented as they walked, and Charles nodded in agreement. It really was a lovely day, and the only thing to make that day even lovelier was to settle down with a bottle of store-bought ketchup. He could hardly wait.

Finally, the two had reached the store. It seemed vacant, aside from the occasional mindless employees littered about the store aisles and cash registers. They looked around the store, solely searching for the ketchup aisle. With a point of his finger, Sal had found it, and led Charles to the heavenly aisle, with rows and rows of all kinds of ketchup.

The human and shark stood at the aisle for a very, very long time. Charles looked high and low at the different ketchups, while Sal stood there, his arms crossed. When Charles asked if Sal was getting impatient, Sal laughed it off, telling the man to take his time.

Finally, after an hour had passed, Charles had made his selection of the finest of store-bought ketchups. They then made their way to the register, Sal buying the ketchup for Charles, and then walking home. The sunlight and wind still creating the perfect day, along with Charles newly-bought ketchup. 

Charles could not wait to try his ketchup as they got into the apartment. However, all the walking and searching had made him tired. And so, he decided to rest on the couch for a quick nap. Sal would be the one to make sure the ketchup got into the fridge safely, as Charles handed him the grocery bag and headed to the couch, yawning until he quickly sunk into sleep.

——

When Charles Eyler woke from his slumber, he immediately went to the kitchen to have his delicious ketchup. However, to his surprising and maddening dismay, the wonderful store-bought ketchup was nowhere to be found! He looked everywhere in the kitchen, from fridge to cabinet, yet it was indeed gone. 

“Sal!!!” Charles yelled, yet there was no response. He yelled again, his voice echoing through the apartment. Finally, the salmon shark slowly came out from a room, quiet like a mouse. 

“Where did you put the ketchup, Sweetie?” Charles demanded. 

Sal gave Charles a dumbfounded look. “Eh, is it not in the fridge?”

Charles came closer to Sal, analyzing the shark’s expression. He did not believe him. 

“Where is the ketchup?” He demanded again.

“It should be in the fridge.” Sal stared at Charles, still keeping his clueless expression. 

Charles came even closer to Sal, his taller height towering over the salmon shark. Something was not right. He could not place a finger on it until he sniffed the shark, out of pure impulse. He caught the whiff of ketchup.

Sal looked curiously at Charles. “Like I said,I don’t know where your ketchup i—“

“You’ve been smearing yourself with ketchup again, haven’t you?!” Charles cut off Sal mid-sentence. His voice in a tone of rage. The sweet ketchup he was planning to eat.... was all over Sal’s body. 

Blinded by maddening rage, Charles bit into Sal’s head fin. Sal yelped in surprise as he felt the hard human teeth chomp his lovely head fin.   
“What are...” Sal trailed off as pain seared into him. Charles had chewed off a portion of his fin!   
Swallowing the chunk, Charles embraced the sweet taste of ketchup. He always knew seafood and ketchup went wonderfully together, though he never tried it until now. He took another bite of the fin, tearing off more flesh and eating it. As he continued, he started realizing how strange it was that Sal was not struggling. In fact, as he bit more into the fin, the salmon shark had stayed still, quiet as ever. 

What Charles did not realize was that Sal was scheming. And, after more bites was taken from his fin, he grabbed Charles’ shoulders, and began shoving the man’s head into his mouth. Charles was surprised by this action, and did not know what to do. His head was in Sal’s somehow large mouth, the jaw fitting neatly underneath the man’s chin. Sal began to try to shove the head further into his mouth, using all his might to do it. 

Sal finally managed to get Charles head further into his mouth, though it was not as easy, as Charles was biting bits of Sal as the albino shark was trying to do his own eating. Sal choked a little as he pushed the head more inside, and more of Charles’ body was inside his mouth. The head was in the throat now, with the shoulders somehow fitting inside Sal’s mouth. Charles was still biting, and it pained Sal.   
After a while of pushing, Charles’ head squeezed past the throat, and into the stomach, with the body and legs following. Sal huffed as Charles was finally inside of him, and the biting had stopped. However, as Sal was investigating the damage to his fin, the pain started again. Only this time, it was worse. 

Charles, still angry about his ketchup, and hungry too, began chewing whatever flesh he could in the salmon shark. Sadly, it did not taste like ketchup. Because of this fact, Charles decided he must eat his way out to the ketchup-smeared skin. He ate and ate, Sal making a few noises as he did so. The man had ate through the flesh, using his hands to claw and teeth to cut, and his mouth to swallow. Finally, he was to the skin. 

Charles breathed in and out, and then ate his way out of the skin and flesh. Seafood with ketchup really did taste good! 

Sal, cried out in unsurprised shock as Charles came out of him once again. Blood was oozing everywhere, like ketchup out of its bottle. Charles licked himself of the remaining parts of flesh on his gloved hands, before looking down at Sal.

“Are you okay, hun?” Inquired Charles. 

“A-absolutely, dear.” Whimpered Sal, before blacking out once more. 

Charles sighed, and was about to get a first aid kit before slipping on the pool of blood, knocking his head on the floor and blacking out as well.


	3. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Spooks uwu whom helped this happen
> 
> also a Christmas present to both fandoms who probably absolutely love this ship.

It was Christmastime, and Sal the albino salmon shark was excited. He drank some sand water in a fancy wineglass as he waited his gift. As he drank, he sat on a rock with the island breeze blowing gently the cool air of winter. He did not know what exactly the gift he was waiting for was, but it seemed like it would be something amazing...

\--

Charles Eyler sighed. Was it Christmas already? He did not know, nor did he care. Nothing really mattered. Charles drank his pills in one gulp, and pushed himself away from the computer, sighing. He was tired. So tired... Yet so long as his mother was... living, he too would live...  
There was a sudden knock on his door. Charles spun around, facing his bedroom door. Was... someone really there? That would be impossible.. or was it some sort of hallucination? That should be impossible now...

Charles slowly snuck to the door, cautiously opening it to reveal.... A gift box? He kneeled down, examining the box. It looked normal... How strange. Slowly but surely, he grasped the top of the box, pulling off its lid to see what it had inside. 

Inside was a black void, but before Charles could take it in, he was quickly sucked into the box, falling inside it, and falling even more. All around him was darkness, and air so thick, he could barely scream. Charles shut his eyes, as tears began to flow. He hated this falling motion... he wanted it to stop.

\--

At long last, from what seemed to be eternity of sitting on that rock, Sal noticed the delivery seagull flying towards him in the distance. He jumped up from the rock as the seagull landed.

"Nekoyama prime! Your package is delivered!" squawked the seagull, rummaging in his bag to only pull out a rather large package.

Sal flinched for a moment, astounded at how such a small bird could fit a huge box in his bag. Nevertheless, he thanked the seagull as the bird flew away and gently placed the package on the ground.

The salmon shark took a moment to examine the box. He could not quite remember who it was from (it especially did not help that the box had no return address), nor what would be in the box. All he knew, was that it was a present... a Christmas gift.

Finally, Sal opened the box, the box surprisingly taking no effort to open. What the shark found was empt--

"AGH!" Sal yelped in surprise as a body was suddenly thrown out of the box.

The salmon shark tumbled over, the body landing on him with a thud.

It took effort for Sal to push the body off, and once he did, he stared at its features. It no doubt was some sort of... humanoid creature, with short black hair and a black... sweater? Turtleneck? Sal did not know what exactly it was wearing. However, he did felt like he had seen this creature before.... Eh, probably just a coincidence!

Charles Eyler, opened his eyes. His head ached from the falling and his black out. As his eyes focused, he realized he was staring up at some strange person dressed in all white, with a large triangle on their head and blood red eyes... Somehow, this stranger looked familiar, yet Charles could not recall where he had seen such a person.

Sal had no idea what to do with his new, strange gift. However, he was feeling rather hungry from his wait, and felt even upset that he had waited so long for this supposed gift. Perhaps he could... No no, that would be too barbaric! Sal shook his head, as if shaking whatever thought he had away.

The young man, Charles, stared at Sal for a few more moments before slowly standing up. He was surprisingly taller than the shark man. Charles flickered his eyes to the surroundings of the island. He had no idea where he was, and the panic of the situation to twisted his stomach. He began to walk towards the ocean water.

The shark noticed Charles had begun to move, and he quickly grabbed the shoulder of the man, which froze Charles right in his place. Sal was starving. He wanted to have a nice Christmas dinner, yet instead he waited for his mysterious gift... which turned out to be this strange human. There was only one way to redeem this lonesome Christmas... and that was to make this tall, strange creature into Sal's delectable meal.

Charles was just about to struggle away from the shark when suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his gut. He looked down, and could see blood streaming from what seemed to be a knife wound... He realized Sal had quickly stabbed him with a knife. He looked up at the shark's eyes before falling down...

Sal, a bit surprised that Charles had fainted so easily from such a trivial wound, but nevertheless took the chance to drag the body further into the island. He planned to set it down on a table like rock and eat the body like a gentleman, with utensils of course.

\--

...As soon as Charles woke up, he was laying on a rock, his wound still hurting. As he laid there, he realized he felt another sensation. Something was jabbing him, and taking up bits of flesh. He could hear munching and crunching sounds close by.... Charles bent his head upwards, and saw that it was the shark man digging into his stomach. 

The man groaned as Sal ate. Sal did not mind that Charles was awake-- he was enjoying his delicious meal, and he doubt the man would be able to struggle now.

Charles did not try to struggle as the fork fished out bits of meat from his stomach. In fact, it almost felt calming to feel the strange stinging of the fork. As the shark kept eating, Charles wondered what the shark tasted like. Perhaps the shark man tasted like seafood?

Sal froze his eating as Charles suddenly began to move. Charles, with a painful groan, heaved himself to sit up. He faced the shark, who stared curiously at him. Charles grabbed Sal's fork (who more than likely gave the fork up willingly), and stabbed the shark's arm, taking a small bit of meat. Charles put the fork with the meat into his mouth, slowly chewing. It wasn't half bad.

The salmon shark was very thrilled with this new development. However, he was still hungry. He took out a spoon, and began to spoon out Charle's entrails. Charles, on the other hand, ate Sal's free arm with the fork. He did not realize it, but he too was starving. Charles leaned down and greedily devoured skin and blood of the hand, and Sal continued to grapple delicious guts from Charles.

They continued to eat each other, forking and spooning out flesh until both felt reasonably full, or unable to continue due to the pain.

Sal and Charles looked at each other in the eyes, silently. 

"It's Christmas day." Sal finally whispered, breaking the silence. 

Charles nodded his head. "It is."

Snow began to fall overhead.

Sal leaned towards Charles, and Charles leaned in. Sal opened his mouth. Charles closed his eyes.

 

Sal swallowed Charles whole, as Christmas music began to play in the background.

 

"Merry Christmas." Charles Eyler shouted in Sal's stomach.

"And a Happy New Year..." Sal yawned out.


	4. Valentine’s Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love is real

It was a wonderful, almost spring but still winter Valentine’s day. The waves peacefully slithered up and down on the beach. Lapis Lazuli, you know, from Steven Universe, walked down on the beach. She was heading for a wedding. Her wedding, to be exact. And she was marrying such a great person.   
She finally strolled up to the big... wedding... decorations, which was still at the beach. There, her lovely lover was waiting so they could begin the marriage. 

Samemi, you know, Samekichi but as a girl, was the one Lapis Lazuli was marrying. She, Samemi, gave Lapis a big tsundere blush as Lapis strolled up to her. They were going to start the marriage ceremony, even if no one came.   
Except two people.   
And those two people were Sal, Samemi’s brother I guess, and Charles Eyler.   
This story is not fan fiction, it is fan nonfiction. Remember that, please.   
Charles and Sal were sitting at the back. They were eating chocolate. Why were they there? Well. That’s a secret. A secret that made Samemi about to lose it, but nevertheless she tried her best to ignore whatever it was.

Vows were exchanged by the gem and tsundere shark.   
Lapis kissu’d Samemi on the lips.   
They were in true love, which was good because the day was Valentine’s Day. V-day for short. 

Sal whispered to Charles Eyler, who was as canon as he could be as he was eating Hershey’s Milk Chocolate:  
“You know what this wedding needs?”

“No.” Replied Charles.

“VORE.” Whispered Sal in a shout. 

Sal nudged at Charles as the gem and tsundere shark ignored them in the front.

“You know what V-Day stands for?” Sal asked in a non-whisper. 

“Victory day?” Charles munched chocolate to ease his depression.

“NO.” Shouted Sal in a whisper, “It stands for VORE DAY.”

Charles stopped his eating. “No, that’s not—“

Sal slapped Charles on the back and shouted without a whisper, “Haha!! Don’t think so hard about it!!” 

Samemi had enough of the boys. Despite Lapis’ warnings to ignore them, Samemi spun around towards the two men, and screamed out:  
“SHUT UP AND GET OUT!!!”

....which was simply met with silence, followed by Sal’s laughing and Charles continuing eating of the Hershey’s Milk Chocolate. 

Samemi was fuming mad! Lapis, on the other hand, rolled her eyes and persisted that she and Samemi left the decorative decorations that Samemi had laboriously decorated. But, Samemi refused to leave, as she knew Sal and his weird friend’s scheming secret... they wanted to use and abuse the decorative wedding decorations in their own wedding! Samemi did not have any sort of sibling rivalry complexes, but she could not trust that salmon shark she was somehow related to to use the decorations for good. 

Lapis Lazuli rolled her eyes once more as she and her Shark Lover stood on the most decorative wedding place, while Sal gawked and Charles Eyler ate Sal’s fin— hm. Okay. 

The gem stared at the male couple. Samemi was too caught up in her defending herself from leaving, that she did not see the cannibalism happening.   
But Lapis Lazuli did. She saw it all. She didn’t realize living things could do that. The madman literally ate the entire dolphin’s fin. The dolphin stared right at Lapis. She felt extremely uncomfortable, and tried to tell Samemi that. 

Samemi finally listened, but by then it was too late. Lapis had committed vore. That’s right, Lapis Lazuli freaking ate Samemi’s soul. The details of the extraction are too horrifying to describe. So instead, we’ll take a look at Sal and Charles. 

Charles freaking tore off Sal’s head fin in a couple of bites, with blood oozing everywhere as he crunched and munched. Slight crackles of bones could be heard in the fin with every bite taken out of it. Please do not question my dolphin salmon anatomy knowledge. 

And then, the fin was all gone. Charles ate it. Sal did not notice because he was watching the soul consumption. He felt traumatized. Sal wished he could have his soul eaten too. 

“Hey uh we can use the wedding decorations?” Charles stated as a question, which snapped Sal back into his grey, horrendous reality. 

“Oh! Why yes we can!” Sal grabbed Charles hand, and pulled him to the super cool wedding decorations. Lapis had run into the ocean, and Samemi’s body was no more but a husk. 

“It’s Valentine’s Day, you know.” Sal sung, holding Charles Eyler close. 

“You said it was Vore Day,” Charles whispered, close to Sal’s salmon lips. 

They kissed, but not really. It was more like a free for all that included eating each other, because that’s the whole trope of the story. But do not fear, that’s just how Valentine’s Days are— sometimes, people get consumed!

The End. 

And they all lived happily ever after.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yum!

We're no strangers to love You know the rules and so do I A full commitment's what I'm thinking of You wouldn't get this from any other guy I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it And if you ask me how I'm feeling Don't tell me you're too blind to see Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) (Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up) We've known each other for so long Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it Inside we both know what's been going on We know the game and we're gonna play it I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling Gotta make you understand Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry Never gonna say goodbye Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you Never gonna give you up Never gonna let you down Never gonna run around and desert you Never gonna make you cry

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry

We're no strangers to love  
You know the rules and so do I  
A full commitment's what I'm thinking of  
You wouldn't get this from any other guy

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

And if you ask me how I'm feeling  
Don't tell me you're too blind to see

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you

Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)  
(Ooh) Never gonna give, never gonna give  
(Give you up)

We've known each other for so long  
Your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Inside we both know what's been going on  
We know the game and we're gonna play it

I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling  
Gotta make you understand

Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry  
Never gonna say goodbye  
Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you  
Never gonna give you up  
Never gonna let you down  
Never gonna run around and desert you  
Never gonna make you cry


End file.
